More Birthday Surprises
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Written for Kendall's birthday. Logan and Kendall are about to be married, and are in the middle of planning their wedding. Logan throws a party for Kendall and they take some time off from planning to have a little fun.


**Ok so as many of you know it's Kendall's birthday today. I wrote this in honor of his birthday and it goes hand in hand with my other story written for Logan's birthday, **_Birthday Surprises._** I hope you all like this. It is not my best work, but I like it enough to post it. **

Kendall made his way around the crowded 2J. He was nineteen now and him and Logan were going to be married soon. It was hard to believe he had asked Logan to marry him just over a year ago. They had talked it out and they wanted to get married on their anniversary, which was a week after Kendall's birthday and they needed more time so they made it a year later. Kendall was too busy to think about his birthday. Logan had been thinking about it though.

Six months ago the boys had moved down the hall to 2H for more privacy, but Logan had texted him telling him to come to 2J. There was a party with all of their friends and family. Kendall had been surprised. He had been too busy with the wedding to think about his birthday. He knew he could count on Logan to remember though. Logan was always finding ways to surprise Kendall. Just when he thought Logan was going to zig he would zag. Logan was spontaneous and Kendall loved. He had really brought the brunette out of his shell.

"So are you having fun?" Logan asked as he walked up behind him. Kendall grinned and turned around. He had not seen Logan at all for the past few hours he had been in 2J. He was starting to wonder where his fiancé was.

"I was starting to think you weren't here," Kendall said as he paced his arms around his fiancé. He press a kiss to the side of Logan's head.

"I planned this whole thing," Logan said, "you've been to worried about the wedding to worry about your birthday," he said.

"Thank you," Kendall said leaning down and kissing Logan.

"Think of it as a night off from planning," Logan said as he grabbed Kendall's hand.

"I need a night off," Kendall said, "planning a wedding is hard work," he said.

"It'll be worth it in a week," Logan said. Kendall knew Logan was just as excited as he was about their wedding. They had both been working their buts off.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Hey guys," Camille said walking up to them. "How did you get him to relax?" she asked.

"I threw this party for him and told him to take the night off," Logan said, "he's been working really hard these last few months," he said. Camille nodded and she and Logan continued talking. Kendall was too busy watching Logan to focus. He pulled Logan closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder after Camille left. Logan laughed and looked at Kendall. "What are you doing you weirdo?" he asked.

"Relaxing," Kendall said, "you told me too," he said as he pressed his lips to Logan's neck.

"Kendall there are people around," Logan said.

"So," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Logan said pushing the blonde away from him. Kendall grinned and looked at Logan. He loved making Logan all hot and bothers around people. It was cute how flustered he got.

"Logie why don't we go some where more private," Kendall said.

"Kendall you have guests to entertain," Logan said gesturing to the room full of people.

"So," Kendall said again. Logan laughed and shook his head. "Come on Logie you know you want me," he said.

"We made a promise Kendall," Logan said, "no sex until our wedding night," he said.

"Come on Logie there are other way to get off," Kendall said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's. Logan tried to push Kendall away, but he couldn't resist him. Kendall ran his tongue along Logan's lips and Logan caved. He pulled back form Kendall and looked him in the eyes.

"Five minutes," Logan said, "say your good byes and get your ass to our apartment quick," he said. Kendall grinned and nodded. Logan left the apartment and Kendall found his mother and sister and said good night to them. He said good bye to most of his guests and left. He looked at his watch he still had a minute left. He ran down the hall and opened the door. He shut it and turned around as Logan jumped him. Kendall moaned and kissed Logan back. Logan jumped up and wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist.

"The bedroom," Logan said against Kendall's lips.

"You read my mind," Kendall said. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips as he walked to their room. Kendall laid Logan down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"No sex," Logan said.

"I know, I know," Kendall said. He reached down and started to palm Logan through his jeans. Logan moaned and arched his back. Kendall popped the button of his jeans and his hand dove into Logan's boxers and grabbed his cock. Logan gasped and moaned. He bucked his hips into Kendall's hand.

"Kenny," Logan moaned. He opened Kendall's jeans and pushed them down his hips with his boxers. He grabbed Kendall's hand and tugged on it. Kendall let go of Logan and looked at him curiously. "On your back," Logan said. Kendall looked at Logan confused but did as he was told. Logan pulled his shirt off and kicked his jeans and boxers off as well. Kendall pulled his shirt off as Logan pulled his jeans and boxers off as well.

"What happened to no sex?" Kendall asked confused.

"We're not having sex," Logan said. He positioned himself so his head was over Kendall's cock and his cock was over Kendall's head. Kendall got the idea and lifted his head and took Logan's cock in his mouth as Logan went down on him. It didn't take long for either of them to come filling the other's mouth.

Logan pulled off Kendall and moved so they were face to face. Kendall pulled Logan in for a kiss. He thrust his tongue into Logan's mouth. Kendall reached down and started to stroke Logan's cock. Logan moaned threw his head back.

"Kendall," Logan moaned.

"Looks like someone wants more," Kendall teased. Logan reached over and grabbed Kendall's cock and gave it a hard tug. Kendall grunted as Logan worked him back to full hardness.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Logan said. He rolled over so he was straddling Kendall's hips. He started to roll his hips down into Kendall's, moaning as their erections rubbed together. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips up into Logan's. Kendall reached up and pulled Logan down for a kiss. A few minutes later the two came for a second time that night. Logan collapsed on top of Kendall spent.

"Happy Birthday, Kenny sweetie," Logan said as he pressed a wet kiss to Kendall's neck.

"Thank you Logie," Kendall said, "for making this a great birthday," he said.

"I'll make it up to you on our wedding night," Logan said, "you can fuck me senseless if you want," he said.

"I plan to," Kendall said. Logan laughed and rolled off of Kendall. He looked at Kendall and smiled. It was hard to believe in just a weeks time they would be married. They would start their lives together. "Logie," Kendall said.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed.

"I've been thinking and I think we're ready for the next step in our relationship," Kendall said softly.

"We're getting married what's the next step?" Logan asked.

"Kids," Kendall said. Logan sat up and looked at Kendall.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean not right away, I know you still wanna go to med school and all, but it's something to think about," Kendall said sitting up. Kendall looked into Logan's eyes trying to read his expression. He didn't know what Logan was thinking.

"Kids would be great," Logan said, "and I can wait for med school, I mean I have been taking classes online that can transfer over to actual credits, and one of the school I've talked to will take me if I keep going and transfer there in a year or so," he said rambling.

"Logie you're rambling," Kendall said laughing.

"Sorry," Logan said, "I want kids too Ken," he said.

"We'll talk about it more after our honeymoon ok?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded and laid down next to Kendall. He pulled their blanket over them and they fell into a peaceful sleep excited for next week.

**So what do you think? Should I make another with the wedding? I might if enough people want it, or if I have time.**


End file.
